Jason's Twin
by jmirtzmyers
Summary: What if Heather told Sam the truth about Susan Moore giving birth to twins but she changed it up to to suit her own purposes. The story takes place after the current storyline. There is no Liason in this story. It isn't even all about Jasam. I owe nothing of the GH characters. I only own the ones that came into my brain in the middle of the night during serious insomnia moments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was reading over a report on the computer screen when a shadow appeared indicating someone had walked up to the nurses station. She ignored them for a few seconds, then without looking up she asked, "How can I help you?"

"I am looking for Dr Quartermaine's office." The strong male voice had her looking up into some striking blue eyes.

Forgetting all about reading the report in front of her, she struggled to say, "Her office is down th-this hall." She pointed behind her in a daze.

The man in front of her looked familiar with his dark blonde hair and muscular build but she wasn't sure why.

"Give me your name and I will call back to her office to let her know you have arrived."

"Dr. Aaron Davidson, she is expecting me for an interview."

During her conversation with Dr Quartermaine she observed the man's appearance. He was wearing a dark dress suit with light blue shirt. His tie matched the navy blue of his suit. The light blue of his shirt brought out the color of his eyes.

"Dr. Davidson, Dr. Quartermaine asked that you have a seat in the waiting area and she would be out to see you in a moment."

She was attempting to get back to her report when Bobbie Spencer came up beside her.

"Ms. Spencer, will you please help me finish up this report. The latest interruption has been overly distracting." Kathy explained apologetically as she tilted her head toward the waiting area.

"Sure…" Kathy looked up at Ms. Spencer as her voice trailed off. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Kathy, what is that man doing here?" Bobbie was in shock and didn't know who to warn about this first.

"He is here for an interview with Dr. Quartermaine for the opening in pediatrics." Kathy answered. She didn't know what was going on but she was starting to get worried. "Are you alright? Should I call your son or daughter?"

"No!" She snapped as she stared at the man. He looked up at the loud voice but thankfully he looked back down at the medical journal he was reading. "Sorry Kathy but I need to get to Monica's office now before she comes out here and sees him."

Unfortunately as Bobbie was finishing her conversation with Kathy, Monica was already on a collision course with the doctor with her son's old face.

For some reason Bobbie froze and was unable to stop Monica. She watched as Monica reached him and was putting her hand out to shake his hand. Bobbie, finally able to move, rushed over to help Monica into a chair next to the other doctor.

"Your Dr. Davidson?" Monica asked faintly.

"Yes I am." He answered looking at her with concern. "Are you alright? Do I need to call someone for you?"

"No!" Came the shout from Monica and Bobbie.

Both Kathy and Aaron looked at the two sharply.

"Please go into my office. It is the first door on the left." Monica said addressing Aaron. "There is a refrigerator in there with some bottled water if you would like a drink. I will be in after I make a quick phone call."

After he walked away she leaned into Bobbie, "that man really looks like Jason or am I seeing things?"

"You are definitely not seeing things" Bobbie replied. "What do you want to do?"

"If I am lucky I will have a DNA sample and fingerprints on a water bottle after this interview to compare to Jason's. I am going to call Anna to see if she can do a background check through the WSB. I have to make sure this isn't some Cassidine plan to hurt my family again.

"Bobbie, while I call Anna please make sure we can keep Jason, Sam, Carly, Michael and anyone else that shouldn't see him until we know who the hell he is."

Bobbie just nodded her head as she picked up the phone.

Monica plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door to her office. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that Aaron had taken her up on the suggestion of getting himself something to drink from her refrigerator. He had just placed the bottle on her desk as she opened the office door.

Aaron turned and stood up placing his hand out to shake her hand again. He noticed she still looked pale and unsteady on her feet. "Do you need to reschedule the interview? I can wait a day or so until you are feeling better." he offered.

"Everything is just fine." She told him or it would be she told herself as soon as she found out who this man was.

She motioned for him sit back down as she went around her desk. She opened up his file that contained his resume and reference letters. She had been ready to offer him a job after talking with him today until she had seen him.

She took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes that were identical to her son's eyes and tried to calm herself. This was not going to be easy.

"Instead of rehashing your resume and references I thought we could just discuss why you became a doctor." Monica wanted to keep him talking while waiting to hear back from Anna. She was glad she had saved the electronic versions of his paperwork. It made it that much easier to get it to Anna quickly and get started checking him out.

Aaron knew something was going on with this interview and possibly with this hospital. He had been watching Dr. Quartermaine. She was nervous and seemed a little afraid of him. He smiled at her trying to put her at ease.

"At first it was expected," he began. "My father was a doctor and my mother was his nurse. Then I felt like it was my way of helping people in need. I had a charmed childhood and I wanted to help others that were not so lucky."

"That is very admirable, Dr. Davidson." I noticed you did a stint with Doctors without borders several years back."

"Yes," he went on telling her about his background. She seemed almost desperate for every little detail. I did a year between my internship and going into a speciality."

"Why did you chose pediatrics?"

"I had a childhood friend that was diagnosed with diabetes when we were in Kindergarten together. I was always very invested in him taking care of himself. I helped him keep in control and I wanted to help other children that had other chronic illnesses."

"What kind of practice did your father and mother run?" Monica asked with avid interest.

"He was a OB/GYN. Him and my mother volunteered at a hospital in New York City when I was born They also ran a private practice."

Monica quickly looked through his paperwork for his date of birth and she looked at him with even more alarm than earlier. If that was possible.

Then she asked him "Do you know why your parents moved from New York City to Kansas?"

Aaron got the sense this about more than the job interview now but decided to answer her questions. This was the strangest job interview he had ever had.

"They had just adopted me from one of their patients that decided she couldn't take care of me. They had wanted a child for years but were unable to have one of their own. They wanted to raise me away from the city."

"Moving halfway around the country to do that seems extreme." Monica found herself saying. "Seems New York has plenty of country towns away from the city. Did you ever look for your birth mother? Sorry for getting too personal." she said apologetically. If this was for real this man's life was about to be turned upside down.

"I always knew I was adopted so when I asked about finding my birth mother they said they would look into finding her. I was curious and wanted to know because of genetics. They told me they couldn't find her because she gave the hospital an alias." He didn't understand why he felt comfortable telling her about his past. He noticed she didn't seem to be on edge anymore.

She was just staring at him now in awe it seemed. But that didn't seem right to him. He didn't know this woman and she certainly didn't know him.

All the sudden she looked down at her phone. "Excuse me while I take this call." She went out her office door and leaned back on it. She didn't know how she was suppose to feel about what she might have just discovered. She looked down at her phone and read the text from Anna, "On the surface he looks legit but I want to keep looking to be safe."

Monica quickly sent a message to Brad, "Finish what you are working on and get ready to come to my office when I call you. Get a DNA testing kit ready."

When Monica went back into her office and looked into Aaron's eyes again something told her this was not about the Cassadines but something much simpler.

"I'm sorry for my weird behavior but I am afraid it might get even weirder before this situation is figured out." she looked at him sympathetically. "Dear, I think I know who your biological parents were."

"Were?" he questioned with shock.

"Without going into the details right now, if I am correct your birth mother died when you were a baby and your father died of a heart attack ten years ago."Monica told him hesitantly.

"How do you know that?" He asked her. He didn't know if he wanted to believe her or not. He had went his whole life without knowing and all the sudden he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. All the sudden he felt like his life was never going to be the same.

Instead of answering him she walked around her desk and opened a bottom drawer and pulled out a picture frame and handed it to him. The man in the photo looked like him but he knew it couldn't be him because of the woman and baby that were also in the photo.

"This is my son who I adopted after his biological mother died. This is a photo of him with his wife and son. This was five years ago. If I am correct your biological father was my husband."

The first thing Aaron could focus on was that it looked like he had a twin brother. "How soon can we do a DNA test to be sure?" Aaron looked at her with a million other questions going through his mind. He just didn't know where to start. He just kept looking at the photo in shock.

"I was hoping you were going to ask." She looked at him uneasily. "I know Jason will insist on it along with other family and friends. You will find we are a cynical bunch unfortunately. The text I got earlier was from a WSB agent that lives here and I hired her to check to make sure you were who you said you were. Once you hear all of our horror stories that have happened over the last 50 years you will understand better"

Aaron vaguely heard her on the phone discussing getting DNA test ordered while he just stared at the photo. He heard her ask about determining paternity of a child if the possible fathers were twins. He didn't understand the need for such a test but was too overwhelmed by everything he was learning to question her about it. He possibly had a twin brother. He was having problems wrapping his mind around it.

"Can you tell me what he is like?" he questioned when he heard her put the phone down.

"He has led a complicated life." She said. She really didn't know how to explain. "He had planned on becoming a doctor as well until he was in an accident with his brother A.J. He was your brother as well."

"Was?" Aaron questioned.

Monica was relieved when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Brad came in the room ready to take the DNA sample. Brad just looked at Aaron curiously. He wanted to argue with Dr. Quartermaine about what she was asking him to do. Legally he needed Jason and Sam's permission to do these tests but he liked his job and the chief of staff was Jason's mother. This also concerned is own family since Sam was his sister-in-law.

Brad turned to Monica to ask her if she was sure but she interrupted him before he could say anything "Please make this a priority and get it done as soon as possible."

"I will get right on it." he said as he went out the door. "The first test shouldn't take that long. The second test will take longer. I might have it done tomorrow."

Monica smiled at Aaron, "Now what to do with you until the results come in?"

He didn't know what to say to that. He was confused and didn't know how to feel about any of this situation.

There was a knock on the office door again and Monica jumped up quickly to see who was there. Monica left Aaron sitting still staring at the phone of Jason, Sam and Danny.

"I think we got lucky for the most part." Bobbie told Monica. "Carly is in Austrialia with Joss and Michael is on a business trip for ELQ. And as you know Elizabeth is in Ireland with Cam and Aiden to visit Lucky. I thought you might want to call Jason and Sam. I thought it might seem suspicious if I called them out of the blue asking them what their plans were for the day."

"You are probably correct." Monica agreed. "I will go see them as soon as I get Aaron settlied in his hotel room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I tried to add a note to the first chapter after I uploaded it but it never would save over so I gave and am just adding it to this chapter.

This is my first Fan Fiction I have written. I am too OCD on too many things like details. I decided to go ahead and write this one because the story would not leave my head so I am going to be vague on some of the detail. I don't plan for this to be very long.

I will admit this came into being because of all the stories out about a Fake Jason after it was announced that Steve Burton was leaving Y&R. I couldn't stand the Tale of Two Todd's on OLTL or the Tale of Two Roman's on Days. They were major turn offs to me and I stopped tuning in soon after those stories took place. If an actor recast for a character and does a good job of making the character their own it is not right to bring the original actor back to play the character and make the recast a different character. I just think both shows did a disservice to the actors that made successful recasts.

I named the baby Emily because that is what Sam named her daughter in her "what if" fantasy. **********

Chapter Two

Monica was thankful for Bobbie for volunteering to take Aaron to the Metro Court while Monica whet to tell Jason and Sam the news.

She really did believe that Aaron was Jason's twin brother or she wouldn't be outside their penthouse door about to give them this astounding news.

"Monica," Jason greeted her as he opened the door fully for her. "Sorry, but Sam just put Emily down for a nap. Do you want to visit with the boys? They are in their room reading."

"I came to talk to you and Sam about something that happened today that you two need to know about."

"What is it Monica?" Jason asked with trepidation. "You have me worried."

I want to wait for Sam. Do you think she will be very much longer?"

"I will go check." Jason told her as he went toward the stairs.

She started pacing back and forth behind the couch then she stopped and looked out the terrace door. She was practicing in her head how she was going to start this conversation with them when her phone beeped.

She looked down at the text from Brad, "DNA is definite match for siblings. I will have the paternity test ready tomorrow."

She heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around smiling at them. "This will be easier to tell you if you both have a seat."

She sat in the chair while they sat on the couch.

"A doctor came in for an interview to work in pediatrics this morning." Monica began the story. They both looked at each other and back at Monica anticipating that this must be big for her to be acting this way. "His name is Aaron Davidson and he is from Kansas but was born in New York City."

"Jason, there is no easy way to say this but to just blurt it out." Monica said in a rush. "He looks exactly like you did before you had to have facial reconstructive surgery."

They both just stared at her in open mouthed surprise as Monica showed them a photo of him on her phone.

"How is that possible?" They both asked at the same time with the same shocked tone as they stared down at the photo.

"You actually have a twin brother, Jason." Monica said excitedly.

"But Heather lied about Jason having a twin." Sam reminded them as she tightened her hold on Jason's hand.

"How soon could we run a DNA test?" Jason said with determination.

"I already had one done as soon as I got his story." Monica assured them. "It confirmed that you two are brothers. I even had Brad run the test personally since he is your brother-in-law and wouldn't do anything to hurt his own family. I can only guess that Heather did tell you the truth but decided to tell you Jason's twin was Franco instead. I can only think that she wanted Franco to be included in Edward's will to get him a portion of ELQ."

"That doesn't mean that Helena or some other Cassadine didn't know about him and do some memory manipulation on both of us." Jason suggested. He knew both of them thought it but just didn't want to put it out there as something else to worry over.

"Brad is also running a paternity test with both of you and comparing it to Danny." Monica told them. "I really don't think that is the case though. I gave his information to Anna and she is looking into his background and she said on the surface he is legit."

"I thought it was difficult to determine parental DNA if determining between identical twins." Sam said. After they both looked at her in surprise she admitted, "I did lots of research on twins, identical and fraternal, when we thought Franco was your fraternal twin. Tests for identical twins can take months to get the results."

"Brad assured me that there is a new lab protocol for determining parentage for identical twins." Monica assured her. "He told me he would have the results some time tomorrow. I know with everything that the Cassadine's have done you would want to be 100% sure."

"When do you think you will hear something concrete from Anna?" Jason asked as he was rubbing Sam's other arm.

"I will check in with her in the morning." Monica said as she got up from the chair.

"Do you want to check in with the boys?" Jason asked with a calmness he didn't feel.

"No, I don't want to disturb them." Monica replied. "I have to contact Aaron and let him know you two are brothers. I also have to find a way to tell everyone about him. I really don't want to go through the story twenty times. I guess it is a good thing that so many of the people we need to tell are out of town right now. I guess we could throw a party and say 'surprise!'"

The look of revulsion on Jason's face made had Monica saying quickly, "Just kidding. I think. Maybe we should think about it."

"I think we should take them one at a time as they get back into town." Jason suggested. "I will tell Carly when she and Joss get back in a couple of days. I will let her tell Sonny when he and Christina get back."

"I will let my mom and Molly know tomorrow after we get the other tests back." Sam told them. "Did Brad have a specific time in mind when he said tomorrow?"

"No he didn't." Monica answered; sorry she hadn't gotten specific details from him. "I will call you as soon as I get the text from him."

"Is Aaron going to stay out of sight or even stay here at all?" Jason knew if it was him he would want to head far away from here instead of dealing with an overwhelming amount of new family members.

"He said he could stay a few days but he didn't commit to anything after that." Monica was confirming Jason's prediction about his new found brother. "We didn't even discuss if he wanted the job at GH anymore or even why he decided to move here in the first place."

After Monica left Sam and Jason curled up on the couch together lost in their individual thoughts. Neither sure what they should discuss first.

"What if they did switch the two of us after the shooting?" Jason pondered. He wasn't sure he meant to say it out loud but he had. It was a fear that was growing the more he thought about the memories he had when he woke up in the lab. "They did implant a chip in my head."

"But that was to control you," Sam insisted. "You were having memories of your life here before and after the chip was removed even though it did seem more difficult for you to hold on to them after it was removed."

"I don't know Sam," He turned her around to look at him. He continued with dread. "This means I might not be Jake's or Danny's father."

Before Sam could try to reassure him they heard Danny yell out, "But you are our Daddy! Lila told me you were."

They both jumped up and hurried to him. Sam picked him up and carried him to the couch sitting him in her lap.

"Lila?" Sam questioned. She didn't know how many shocks she could take tonight. She was about ready to be on meltdown. "Lila who?"

"My sister, Lila told me about Daddy." Daddy said insistently.

Jason sat beside them not knowing how to tell him that both of the Lila's they knew had died. The emotions swirling inside him made it difficult for thim to talk.

"Danny," Sam said carefully. "Where did you see Lila?"

"Mostly my dreams. She looks like you Mommy. She has long dark curly hair and brown eyes. I didn't remember her until I dreamed about her and she reminded me that she visited me when I was sick in the hospital."

"You remember when you were sick?" Jason asked him.

"I do now because she reminded me in my dream just know. She also reminded me about the time me and Mommy were at the hospital and she told me that our Daddy was in the hospital because he was in a terrible accident and he needed me to find him. She told me to run into his room and hold his hand to let Mommy know he was there."

Neither Sam nor Jason knew what to say to him. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

Finally Sam took Jason's hand and looked him in the eye and said, "Well our children know who their Daddy is and I agree with them. That first time that Danny ran into your hospital room you were covered in bandages. I immediately felt something I couldn't describe. I took your hand and started talking to you and all the sudden your vitals spiked even though you were heavily sedated."

"Yea," Danny said. "Lila wanted me to come down here and remind you of that."

Jason looked into Sam's love filled eyes and knew she was right but there was something he couldn't let go of and he knew he needed to have a talk with Aaron to maybe get rid of this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He smiled at both of them and reached and kissed both of them on the forehead. "I am a very lucky man to have the both of you on my side. I think we should discuss these dreams you have been having soon. For right now why don't you go discuss dinner with Jake? You two decide what you want me to pick up on my way back."

As Danny ran up the stairs he pulled Sam into his arms and hugged her close. "I know I shouldn't let Helena or Victor into my head ever again but sometimes it bothers me that I don't remember anything from the moment I was shot until I woke up from that clinic."

"Why haven't you ever said anything?" Sam asked insistently wanting to know why he would be keeping this from her.

"I didn't want to think about the past. We agreed to just move forward. I also think about it because I worry about what happened to Jake during his time on Cassadine Island. He never wanted to discuss it and I never wanted to push. Liz stopped taking him to the psychologist when he started getting better but I am now thinking that was a mistake."

"Why don't you consider talking to Kevin about those lost memories and see if he can help you? Maybe if you can recover some of the memories some of them will be of Jake. Then you will know if Jake should go back to the physiologist to work on any hidden issues he may be caring around from that time."

"I will consider it after I compare notes with my brother and see what he was up to five years ago. We also need to discuss Danny's dreams about Lila and if we need to do anything about them."

"Something else you need to consider is when you plan on telling Elizabeth about your brother and the fact that it brings up what might have happened to Jake on Cassadine Island." Sam changed the subject. She was trying to keep the tears coming down her eyes. She wasn't ready to talk about Lila. Post-pregnancy hormones were making her more emotions as it was. It was driving her crazy. Maybe they all needed to be in therapy.

"I will tell her what is going on in a couple of days after things settle down a little and we both process this situation. Right now this doesn't directly affect Jake so there is no need to let her know what is going on yet. Besides I think we need more time before we have to tell everyone else about it."

"Like Carly and Sonny." Sam told him with a knowing grin.

"I just think everyone is going to think it is weird." Jason found himself saying. "Looking at that photo of him was like looking at myself but not myself anymore. It's just weird. There is no other word for it. How would you describe it and how do you feel about it."

"It is weird." she acknowledged. "I thought of something else that should reassure you."

"What's that?" He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Helena and Victor wanted a soldier and they had that with Jason, meaning you." She said insistantly before kissing him back. "Aaron is a doctor. They already had Robin for that."

"Something else also accured to me." He said lovingly. "When I woke up in that clinic all I could think of was getting back to you and Danny. Nothing else mattered. It was like I was not going to breathe again until I was back with you. I resolved that when I found you I was never letting you go again. I don't believe I would have such strong emotions for someone that was just an implanted memory."

"I don't think so either." she agreed with him.

"I better get going. Even though this talk has decreased my urgency in meeting with Aaron." He told her as he hugged her tightly. He just wanted to forget that Monica had come by with her astounding news and stay at home with his family.

"You might as well get it over with. Besides, you promised Danny and Jake takeout for dinner." Sam reminded him. "The sooner you go the sooner you will be back."

"Alright I am going now." He said as he reluctantly let go of her and headed to the door. "Before I go I will see what the boys decided they wanted for dinner."

"Be careful." Sam said as he came back down the stairs to head out the door.

He walked back to her to give her a quick kiss. "I promise I will." He told her as he walked out the door.

Aaron found himself in his room at the Metro Court where his luggage had been delivered earlier. He was really glad that he hadn't run into anyone that might have reacted in a way he was not prepared for when he had first arrived.

Monica Quartermaine was a force to be reckoned with. He was expecting a phone call from her as soon as the DNA results were available.

He stared down at his phone pondering what to do first. He considered a call he needed to make but wasn't sure what to say. Instead he opened his browser and looked up Jason Morgan. He knew Monica only gave him an abbreviated version of the man that was possibly his twin.

He scrolled through story after story about arrests after arrests of Jason Morgan. He had even served time in prison for a short time.

Then he came across the story about the honeymoon from hell. He was amazed by the whole story especially the fact that the man responsible not only didn't go to prison but was actually employed by the hospital as an art therapist. He found that out by researching Franco to maybe understand why he hated Jason and Sam so much.

All the information was getting to be too much for Aaron to take. How did someone survive those circumstances without losing their mind? Then he read the story of Jason's supposed death.

There was no doubt that Jason Morgan had led a very eventful life but Aaron was thankful for his uneventful one. Even though he didn't know what to make of the fact that his adoptive parents apparently bought him from his birth mother's crazy cousin and adopted him illegally.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He looked at it for a few seconds. He was considering not answering.

"Hello." he said knowing it had to be Monica.

"Aaron," Monica started. "The result is in and show you are conclusively Jason's twin."

"Aaron!" she said sharply when she didn't get a reply. "Are you alright."

"Yes." He finally answered her. "I just don't know what to think or feel about it." He confessed to her.

"Give yourself time to come to terms with it." She reassured him. "Just call me if you have any questions or if you need to just talk about everything. I will warn you I told Jason about you. Don't be surprised if he pays you a visit. No one else will know until you are ready to deal with it. We need to discuss if you still want the job at GH or not. But later after you have time to process all this new information. I will let you go for now and hopefully you will be up for a visit tomorrow and I can tell you about your father."

After getting off the phone with Monica he had finally determined he had to call Alex. She would be worried if he didn't call her soon and let her know how the interview went. He just wasn't sure what to tell her.

He had is finger above send when there was a knock on the door. He hadn't ordered room service. He supposed it was his new found twin brother.

He took a breathe and opened the door. The man before him was his height and build but the only similarity in their facial features were their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thanks for the positive reviews on my story. I hope it doesn't disappoint. The reviews have really motivated me to keep going with it.**

Chapter 3

They continued to stare at each other for several minutes. Jason was fixated on his face. It was exactly how his face used to look and it was unnerving to look at his new found brother. His brain barely registered the dress slacks and light blue dress shirt Aaron still had on from earlier in the day.

Aaron stared at Jason's face and attire. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans with some type of boots. They looked like exact opposites in every way except for their piercing blue eyes.

"Jason?" Aaron questioned.

"Yea," Jason answered him with surprise.

"When Monica called to give me the news she mentioned you might be coming by to see me." Aaron explained to Jason. "She had also showed me photo of you before and after your accident. Why don't you come in. I don't think the hallway is a good place to have this discussion."

"You're right," Jason said as he walked into the hotel room. "The hall is definitely not the place for this conversation."

"How did you know what room I was in?" Aaron asked curiously.

"I know both of the owners," Jason told him as he sat down in a chair opposite from Aaron who had sat in a chair at the desk in the room. "As a matter of fact, one of them has been my best friend for over twenty years. I am glad she is out of town right now. She is going to freak out when she sees you."

"I guess that is going to be most people's reaction." Aaron wasn't looking forward to that really.

"What has Monica told you about me?" Jason asked. "Specifically about the last five years?"

"She told me an incredible story about you getting shot and kidnapped for two years. Then when you escaped and were making your way home to your wife and son you were in a hit and run accident. You had to have facial reconstruction and no one knew who you were and if that wasn't complicated enough you had amnesia and didn't know who you were. Does that about cover it?"

"Well that is the abbreviated version." Jason began. "The who and why I was kidnapped is even more incredible."

Jason paused, not sure how much detail to go into because he didn't know how to ask what he needed to ask without freaking him out.

"Well," Aaron began. "I did some research about you online. I don't figure all of that was true. I read about this Cassidine woman kidnapped you to be her soldier. She had a chip planted in your brain so you wouldn't have a choice in doing what she wanted you to do."

"Yes, that part is true." Jason admitted reluctantly. "I hurt many of my loved ones including my wife and I didn't remember doing any of it. I had a completely different set of memories than what I actually did. I had memories of job hunting but what I actually did was take my wife hostage while helping the psycho that shot me get out of jail. It is the most confusing and frightening situation when you have two sets of memories that were suppose to have taken place at the same time."

"Aaron," Jason began with trepidation. "I hate to start this line of questioning. We didn't even know about each other before today but I have to know some things about you that might seem strange. I just want to get through everything without you jumping to the conclusion that I am crazy for this line of thinking but I have to be sure. Monica said she is doing a DNA test to compare to Danny to be sure but I thought we could compare notes on where you were when I was shot and kidnapped to see if it is possible."

Something in Aaron's memory clicked with his mention of a DNA test on Danny. "If what is possible? Why would you need to compare my DNA to Danny when she already did one comparing our DNA that determined that we were brothers?"

Aaron just sat and stared at Jason like he had grown two heads. Surely he could not be suggesting that Aaron was also kidnapped and put in the place of his brother. Jason was right this sounded nuts.

"If Helena Cassadine knew of your existence she would exchange us without us knowing just to screw with my wife, who she hated just for being born." Jason didn't know any other way of explaining it.

"Why would she hate her for being born? That makes no sense." Aaron said adamantly.

"Helena was a woman scorned," Jason explained. "Her husband Mikos had an affair that produced two daughters. The older daughter is my wife's mother, Alexis. She murdered Alexis's mother right in front of her. Helena taunted her whenever she could just for the fun of it. She hurt Sam to hurt Alexis. Helena was pure evil."

"She sounds like it." Aaron shivered a little at the thought. "If I am remembering correctly you are talking about mid-September 2012 until about the same time in September 2015. I don't mind going through this with you to give you some peace of mind. Hopefully you will realize there is no way that she could have switched us without someone knowing."

"I gotta warn you," Aaron said as he pulled his laptop over and opened it. "You are going to be sick of looking at my family photos that covers those years. Also, there is no way anyone is able to shove full years of medical school and full patient histories in your head to enable you to take my place."

"Sam, my very smart wife pointed that out to me." Jason admitted with a laugh. "She also said you wouldn't just know how to handle dangerous situations and know how to kill people either."

"I guess not." Aaron gulped loudly.

"It's ok." Jason tried to reassure him. "I am not a part of that life anymore. Unfortunately situations have come up where instinct takes over when anyone in my family is in danger. We can leave that story for another time. I want to see your family and I can share some of my photos of my family."

A couple of hours later after Jason had left to get dinner for his family, Aaron just stared at his computer screen at the family photo of his wife and their three children. He was ready to go home and hold all of them close after learning all he had about his brother and how much he had to fight to be with his family.

He had decided to stay one more day to meet Jason's wife and children but then he was going home. The rest of the Quartermaine's would have to wait.

He looked down at his phone and knew it was time to call his wife and tell her what was happening. She wasn't going to be put off by another text message.

"What is going on, Aaron!" He heard his wife, Alex yelling at him. "You were supposed to call me when your interview was over this morning. It is early evening there now."

"I'm sorry," She rambled on. "I was just worried after you texted me that something came up and you would call later. Now tell me what is happening."

Aaron loved it that his wife could be uncontrollably upset one second and calm the next.

"I have an incredible story to tell you," Aaron began. "I am not sure you will believe me."

Jason walked into the penthouse carrying pizza boxes. The house was uncharacteristically quiet for a house that contained three children especially with one that was only a few months old.

He placed the pizza boxes on the dining room table and then headed upstairs to see what everyone was up to.

He went into Emily's room first thinking he was glad they had toned down the pink in the room. He stepped back as he watched Sam in the rocking chair sleeping with Emily in her arms.

He walked toward them and reached down to pick up their sleeping baby girl.

He was about to put Emily in her bed when her eyes opened. She looked up at him with recognition. Then she smiled at him and stole his heart all over again.

"She is dangerous with that smile." Sam said as she stretched painfully. She really had to stop falling asleep in the rocking chair. She really wanted to stop falling asleep every time she got still. It was starting to annoy her that she was still so tired all the time.

"She is going to be a heartbreaker." Jason said continuing to look down at their daughter. He put her up on his shoulder and started patting her back.

"Are the boys alright. They seem uncharacteristically quiet?"

"They promised to play quietly in their room until you got home with the pizza." Sam explained. "They really wanted to go to the park and play but I wasn't feeling up to it yet."

"I can take them after we have dinner" Jason told her as he headed out the nursery door.

As promised the boys were playing on the floor in their room, building a play sized town on their bedroom floor.

They looked up startled when Jason said. "Pizza is here."

They jumped up and ran past him and headed downstairs. Jason just shook his head with amusement that he ranked lower than pizza with his sons.

Sam was already downstairs getting plates and glasses ready on the table.

She was dieing to know what happened with his brother but didn't want to bring it up in front of the boys in case he wasn't ready to tell them about their new found uncle.

She was pleasantly surprised when he did bring it up after they had all gotten settled at the table and began eating.

"Boys," Jason addressed Jake and Danny. "I met someone special today. I think him and his family are going to be important to our family."

"Who?" They asked at the same time. They just looked at each other then looked back up at their dad.

"I found out today that I have a brother." he began. "His name is Aaron. You have an uncle, aunt and cousins that we didn't know about."

"How is that possible that you never knew him?" Jake asked.

Jason thought he was ready for the questions but he really wasn't. Trying to keep it simple he just said, "We were raised by different parents."

"Sam," Jason looked at his wife. "I hope you don't mind but I invited him to have lunch tomorrow. I called and invited Monica to come as well."

"Do you mind if I invite Maxie?" Sam asked feeling a little perturbed with her husband. "Nathan is out of town and she needs a distraction."

"Sure," Jason said hesitantly. "I wanted it to be small to ease him into the family little by little. He is going back to Kansas the next morning to tell his family about us. He is having second thoughts about moving here."

"I don't blame him." Sam said under her breath a little.

Jason looked at Sam trying to pinpoint was was wrong with his wife. He had a feeling he knew what it was. He looked at Jake and Danny and it looked like they were finishing up their pizza.

"Boys," Jason looked at them. "Get finished up eating, then go put your toys up then I will take you guys to the park."

It didn't take the boys long to finish their pizza and rush upstairs. They were ready to let off some energy after being indoors all day.

"Sam," Jason looked at her trying to read her. The last few months had been difficult for both of them especially her. "I know you have been frustrated at not recovering from Emily's birth as fast as you want but Kelly said it could take you a year to get back to being yourself."

"It's frustrating," she began. "I am tired of being tired all the time. I usually only feel that way while I am pregnant but this time it has lingered. I am overly emotional about everything. Too much has happened today."

"You get a new brother that has your original face," She looked at him with all the confusion and frustration she was feeling. "Then we find out our oldest daughter is haunting our son in weird way. I thought I was o.k. with everything earlier but all the sudden I just felt overwhelmed. For some reason I feel nervous about meeting him."

Jason stood up and pulled Sam into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her tightly to him. "I had him text me their family picture. How about you look at it and see if that prepares you for tomorrow."

He went over to the desk and pulled the picture up and showed it to Sam.

Then he told her. "I will clean up dinner when we get back from the park. You need to get some fresh air as well. Go see if the boys are ready and I will get the diaper bag ready for Emily."

Through it all Emily had just sat in her swing watching her family with avid interest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aaron was startled by the sudden knocking on his hotel door. It took him a minute to remember he had ordered breakfast and that was most likely who was at the door.

He shook himself awake as he walked to the door and opened it.

He was surprised to see a nice looking woman who was not wearing a hotel uniform push his food cart into the room. He noticed she looked surprised at first then covered by looking away quickly.

"Has everything been to your liking Mr. Davidson?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Everything has been fine." He told her suspiciously. "Does management check on all the guest?"

"Sorry." She looked at him guiltily. "I'm Olivia Falconeri. I am half owner of the hotel. When Jason came to me and asked me for your room number I made him tell me why before I would. Curiousity got to me this morning especially when I saw you had ordered breakfast."

"So I take it you knew Jason before the accident?"

"Yes I did," she answered him. "Not as long as the others though. Get ready for some freak outs because when they lay eyes on you for the first time it will be a shock to the system."

Aaron was already tired of it. He was reconsidering staying another day to meet Jason's family at lunch. If this was any inkling of what he was going to have to put up with.

"You don't have to worry so much." Reading the look on his face. "After the initial shock wears off they will all love you just because you are his brother. Then if you are a good person they will love you for you.

"Maybe not all the Quartermaines though," she rattled on. "I am dating your cousin Ned by the way. You shouldn't have a problem with him or his brother Dillon but their mother,Tracy, on the other hand. You will need to watch out for her."

"I'm sorry," Aaron started motioning toward the door. "I didn't sleep well last night. I was thinking I might try to get some more rest after I have breakfast."

"Oh!" Olivia exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I overstepped. I do that alot. Just forget I said anything especially about Tracy."

She hurried out the door with embarrassment.

Aaron decided he would contact Jason after he tried to take a nap and make sure he was just meeting his wife and kids today. He didn't think he could take more than that.

It was several hours later when Jason got the phone call from Aaron explaining what happened with Olivia.

He sighed with exasperation. Now he had to tell Sam it would not be a good idea for Maxie to join them for lunch today. He really didn't want to disappoint her. Not that she wouldn't understand but he was tired of her having to be so understanding about other people's screw ups.

He looked out at Jake and Danny playing on the jungle gym as he put his call through to Sam. At least the boys were getting along. They hadn't been together this long before. He was surprised that Jake had elected to stay with him and Sam while Elizabeth, Cam and Aiden went to visit Lucky.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked as soon as she answered her phone.

"Everything is fine with us." He told her. "But I just got an upsetting call from Aaron because of Olivia."

"Tell me he didn't cancel."

"He didn't." he told her. "But I am thinking it would be a good idea if we delay the introduction between him and Maxie. I think he is already on overload and I don't know if Maxie can contain herself."

"I guess we don't want to scare him away." Sam sighed. She hadn't been too sure it had been a good idea to invite Maxie anyway. "I will call and tell her today is not a good day and I will promise I to take her to lunch tomorrow."

"Are you boys staying out until time to go get Aaron?" Sam asked.

"That is what I was thinking." Jason answered her. "I will order lunch from the Metro Court and pick it up at the same time."

"Sounds good to me." Sam told him.

"Are you sure you are alright with this?" Jason asked her.

"Jason," Sam said with slight annoyance. "I told you last night and again this morning I will be fine with it. If I had met him without knowing anything about him I might have an issue but I am expecting to see a man with your original face. I will be fine."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. Love you."

"Love you too."

"We should be home in a little over an hour." he told her. "Is Emily doing alright?"

"Emily is doing just fine." she reassured him. "She is watching me fold laundry right now. Then I thought I would get us both ready for company."

After saying goodbye to each other and ending the call, Jason looked out at the boys playing. He sometimes couldn't believe how his life had turned out. Before getting shot and kidnapped, he had just gotten Sam and Danny back in his life and lost them again. Now he was back with Sam and his three kids and he couldn't be happier. He didn't want to ever take any of them for granted. He remembered how empty his life was when he stupidly let Sam walk out of his life when she was pregnant with Danny. He was never making a mistake like that again.

All four of them were getting off the elevator when Jason looked down at the boys.

"Just in case Emily is asleep," Jason started to tell them.

"We will be quiet." Jake finished for him.

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up." he directed at the boys as he walked in the penthouse. Aaron followed behind them.

For being a high dollar penthouse is was sparse of furnishings and decorations. There were a few family photos on the mantel above the fireplace but little else in the way of art. Just a very simple couch and chair as well as a simple dinning table.

After placing the bags of food on the table Jason walked back to Aaron. "You can have a seat while I go check on Sam and Emily."

Instead of sitting on the couch he walked over the the mantel and looked at the family photos. He had seen other photos of Jason's family the night before but there were different one's on the mantel. One of them appeared to be a wedding photo that had both of the boys in it. He was glad they all seemed so happy. One of the photos appeared to have been taken the same day but just had Jason and another young man in it. Both had silly grins on their faces as Jason was making bunny ears on top of the young man's head.

"That is our nephew, Michael." Jason told him as Aaron was placing the photo back on the mantel.

Jason was holding a squirming Emily on his shoulder as he came fully into the living room.

"Michael is like a son to me." Jason found himself admitting. "He is out of town on a business trip. He will be glad to meet you."

"I got the impression from Olivia that not everyone in the family is going to feel that way?" Aaron said questionly.

"Tracy." Jason said with certainty. "Don't worry we will save her for last. She may surprise us. She may be happy that her brother had another son."

Jason tried to sound more convincing than he felt.

"This is Emily," Jason introduced the infant as he turned her around to face Aaron.

"She is beautiful." Aaron said as he was taken in by the infant's smile. He reached out and took her hand she was waving around.

They both looked up at the sound of feet hitting the stairs. Sam was leading the boys down the staircase. The boys went straight to the kitchen like they were on a mission. Aaron didn't question it.

Sam was wearing the standard jeans and navy blue t-shirt. They seemed a very casual family. It was a surprise for Aaron that they were so casual and sparse with their clothing and possessions. Even though they had the money to live more extravagantly they seemed to like a simple life.

"Hello, I'm Sam." Sam put her hands out to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Aaron shook her hand. "Good to meet you."

"I know the boys are hungry so let's get lunch started." Jason said as he walked with Emily toward the dining room table.

As if on cue the boys were coming out of the kitchen carrying plastic plates and silverware.

"I thought Monica would be joining us?" Sam inquired after they were all settled with their food.

"She texted that she would be late and said to go ahead and eat without her." Jason told her. "She didn't say why she would be late." He had a feeling it was about the DNA test but he didn't say that.

Jason was about to ask Aaron a question about his family when he noticed Jake looking at Aaron strangely. It was like he was trying to figure something out but Jason couldn't figure out why he would be looking at Aaron in that matter.

"Jake," Jason prompted. "Is something wrong?"

"I know where I have seen Aaron before!" Jake said excitedly. Then a scared expression went across his face. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that time."

"What time?" Jason asked him.

"Just forget I said anything." Jake insisted. "If I say anymore something bad is going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Jason told him as he got up to walk around to him. Jason had a suspicion he knew where Jake had seen Aaron. But it wasn't Aaron he had seen.

"Yes it will!" Jake yelled as he jerked himself up from the table and ran upstairs.

"I'm going to go up and talk to him." Jason told them after a knowing look passed between him and Sam.

At that moment Emily started wailing from her baby swing.

"She's probably hungry." Sam said as she looked at Aaron apologetically. "I need to go get her a bottle ready."

"I want to help!" Danny exclaimed as he rushed after Sam as she carried Emily to the kitchen with her.

Just as Sam and Danny went into the kitchen someone started knocking on the front door. Not knowing what else to do Aaron got up and answered the door and instantly regretted it.

The young woman with short blonde hair stood on the other side of the door with an open mouth surprised look on her face. He just moved out of the doorway and she let herself in. He didn't know what to make of her. He had thought it might be Monica.

"Wow," She said. "You do look exactly like Jason used to look. I mean, Sam told me what you looked like but I just wasn't prepared for how much you look like him."

"Maxie!" Sam yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for lunch." Maxie said indignantly. "You did invite me."

"Then I guess you didn't bother checking your messages because I called and asked for a raincheck on lunch." She looked at Aaron unsure how he was taking this latest event after what happened that morning with Olivia. She was bouncing a still fussy Emily on her shoulder while Danny had followed her carrying the baby bottle.

Sam was debating what to do when there was more knocking at the door. Before Sam could stop him, Aaron opened the door again assuming it was Monica.

Both Sam and Maxie looked in horror as they saw Carly standing at the door. Sam didn't know how to avoid the oncoming train wreck that was about to happen.

"What's wrong with you two?" Carly asked not noticing Aaron as she came into the living room. She was about to go to Sam to get Emily when she saw Jason coming down the stairs and he gave her the same horrified look.

"What is going on with all of you?" She asked as she looked back toward the door to see who had let her in.

Jason rushed to her side to keep her from falling down as she just stared at Aaron's face. "Who who is that?" She stumbled out the question.

"That is my twin brother Aaron." Jason told her. He could see all the questions she had going around in her head. He was surprised she hadn't started blurting them out. "Before you start asking, he really is my brother. Brad handled the DNA test personally."

"Ok, you have a twin brother." Carly took a calming breath. "That's a good thing. Right? As long as there isn't any Cassadine mind games being played I think I can handle this."

They all looked at her in surprise at her calm reaction.

"What?" She asked. "Do you really want me to give you hell about not calling and telling me immediately that your twin brother materialized here in Port Charles? Now give me my god daughter and I will feed her. She is not going to be happy being kept waiting."

She took Emily from Sam and Danny sat down beside her on the couch. He had been quietly observing the hysterics around him thinking he would prefer to be upstairs with Jake and playing with his toys. As if reading his mind Carly took the bottle from him and said, "I bet you would rather go play instead of being bored with all this adult talk."

"Go ahead and go play with Jake." Jason told Danny. "He is better now after I talked to him."

After Danny left the room Carly asked with concern, "What is wrong with Jake?"

"He was upset about some events he remembered about Cassadine Island." he told everyone in the room. "I don't want to go into any details yet until I talk to the therapist and then Elizabeth."

"Well, Aaron," Carly looked over at him deciding to let any questions she had go until later. "Come sit down beside me and tell me all about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Aaron asked her as he moved to sit on the couch with her.

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling us?" Carly said to him as she put Emily up on her shoulder and began patting the baby lightly on the back.

Jason took that opportunity to pull Sam toward the dining room table. He looked over at Aaron, Carly and Maxie talking amongst themselves. In a low tone he revealed to Sam, "I was definitely on Cassadine Island during Jake's time there. I didn't tell him it was me and not Aaron though. I wasn't sure what to say. I am going to call Kevin in the morning and see what he thinks then I have to call Liz and let her know what is going on here."

Before Sam could reply there was frantic knocking on their door. They both looked at each other like 'What now!'

Monica rushed through the door as soon as he had started opening it. She hurriedly shut the door behind her.

"I'm afraid I have been followed." She looked at everyone around the room. "We are in for an unpleasant visitor."

There was banging on the door as they could all hear Tracy yelling through the door, "I know you are in there Monica. I am not going away until you tell me why you are running another DNA test on Danny, Jason and someone named Aaron!"


	5. Chapter 5

Since this story is really supposed to be more about Aaron and his family the next chapter is devoted to them. I am playing around with them having a Quartermaine visitor but not sure yet.

I hadn't intended on making Aaron a plot point in the previous chapter but I kind of did when I had Jake recognize him from CI. It never sat well with my that they dropped trying to find out what happened to him on CI. I also got the feeling that Jason was there during part of that time while Helena was conditioning him. I plan on revisiting that in a later chapter. I just have to get it straight in my head how I want to write it out. to do that i will have to include Liz as Jake's mom even though I don't really want that.

I did include some close Jasam moments at the ending of this chapter. It is just something that screamed to me to be wrote.

Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry, " Monica quickly apologize. "Tracy came into my office at the hospital and she saw the paperwork."

"I hear you in there." Tracy yelled through the door. "I want to know what is going on!"

"You want to go hide in the kitchen?" Jason asked as he looked at Aaron.

"How bad is she going to freak out?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know," Jason admitted. "It may be fun to find out."

"Monica," Jason looked at his mother. "Did she see the DNA results before we did? Can we file HIPPA violation charges against her?"

"She did not see the results. As far as I know Brad isn't done with them yet. She just saw the order for the test. As far as the HIPPA violation, I would be happy to look into it." Monica said with a devious grin.

"I'm waiting!" Tracy said through the door.

Everyone looked at Aaron to let him known they would do what he was comfortable with.

"It's up to you." Jason prompted. "You can go hide out in the kitchen until we can get rid of her if you want."

"I think I will stay right here and see how it plays out." Aaron said. He was confidant that no matter what her reaction he could handle the situation. He hated to admit it but he was getting used to it.

"I am going to take Emily upstairs." Carly volunteered. "Sorry, I just can't take her right now and little miss Emily shouldn't have to take it either."

Jason waited for Carly to disappear up the stairs before he opened the door. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed blocking Tracy from entering the penthouse.

He looked her right in the eye before saying, "If I had wanted this meeting to turn into a circus we would have all met at Monica's house. That way if Aaron or me had gotten too overwhelmed we had somewhere to escape or just leave. You be on your best behavior in my home where my children are upstairs. I don't want them disturbed by any arguments that usually occur when you are present."

"Alright, Jason." Tracy made herself calm down. "I am just concerned for Danny. He is my great-nephew after all. Or is he? And why would you think this Aaron person would be his father?

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself." Jason moved out of the doorway to let her in. "I think once you see Aaron you will understand the situation better."

Unlike Carly, Maxie had hung around to watch the show. She had very little to occupy her time since Nina had fired her from Crimson and now that Nathan was working out of town. She didn't want to bother Lulu right now.

Tracy did not disappoint Maxie with her reaction to seeing Aaron. She was sure that she had a similar expression on her face when she first laid eyes on him. Of course Sam had told her about Aaron so she had some warning unlike Tracy.

"This can't be real!" Tracy exclaimed. "What steps have you taken to make sure this isn't some con job someone is dragging the family through?" Tracy had to stop herself from touching his face and seeing if it would come off like the mask that Faison had used to look like Duke Lavery.

She was about to sit in the lone chair in the room when she noticed Maxie was sitting there already. "What are you doing here? This is a family matter so you should leave."

Before Sam could defend Maxie's presence there, Maxie was getting up and replying to Tracy.

"I will let you sit down because you look like you need to sit down more than I do. You are my elder after all." Maxie remarked sarcastically with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I was invited here. I don't think you can say the same."

As Maxie was walking toward the stairs she told Sam, "I think Carly had the right idea when she went upstairs with little Emily. I think I will join her and check on Jake and Danny."

"Carly is here as well!" Tracy said with exasperation. "Did you send out invitations? and shouldn't Carly be preoccupied with Avery instead of monopolizing on the family's time with little Emily?"

Jason and Sam exchanged knowing looks when they realized that Tracy was trying to distract herself from the implications of the existence of Aaron by being nasty to Carly and Maxie. They really didn't want anyone else to be next.

"Tracy," Sam jumped in. "Sit down, calm down and stop being nasty to our guests. You were going to be told what was going on later today. We didn't want to overwhelm Aaron with too much family at the same time."

"Aaron is my twin brother, Tracy." Jason told her in a tone that was not to be questioned. "Monica ordered the DNA tests to rule out any con job or malicious intent by the Cassadines. We have seen photos of Aaron as well as his family going many years back. Can you please just be happy that the Quartermaines are not as sparse as we all thought?"

"When will the DNA results be in?" Tracy asked not ready to give up the idea of it being a con job.

"The DNA test that proves that Aaron and Jason are twins was in yesterday." Monica spoke up. "The paternity test for Danny will be in later today. It takes longer because they are twins."

"Is there any way the tests would have been messed with?" Tracy asked insistently. "It's not like it hasn't been done before."

"Brad ran the tests. I trust Brad." Sam told her with certainty.

"Sam," Tracy looked at her with concern. "You have to admit that there have been lots of crazy stuff that has happened to this family. Especially with identity masks, DNA switching and the Cassadines taking over our family business. I am just wary after all that."

"Tracy, I understand." Monica said to her sister-in-law. "We have all been through so much to trust a whole lot of anything. But Aaron is Alan's son, your nephew. DNA does not lie."

Tracy looked from Monica to Aaron and realize the truth in what she was telling her. It was just another strange occurrence in a long line of strange occurrences.

"Be that as it may," Tracy had to bring up another concern. "How is this going to effect ELQ and how Daddy's will was worded. This adds to how many people the stock is divided among. This could have a negative effect on Michael and how we will have to deal with dividing up the stocks."

"Diane should know what the impact will be if anything." Sam said quickly. "I don't think anyone, including Aaron wants to cause any trouble for anyone. We all just need to step back and take things one step at a time. Aaron may not even want any of the stock."

Everyone looked at Aaron expectantly. Before he could tell them that his family didn't need any shares of the company Jason interjected.

"No decision has to be made today." He said insistently to the room. "That is a decision Aaron shouldn't take lightly. He needs to consider his family and the impact it will have on them. Michael will be fine. He is a grown man that can take care of himself."

During all these exchanges Aaron's opinion of Tracy had changed every time she opened her mouth. At that point he just concluded she was one complicated woman. She seemed to have a love hate relationship with just about everyone in the penthouse.

"Aaron," Tracy addressed her new found nephew. "Everyone here knows you better than I do so why don't we rectify that and you tell me what brought you to Port Charles. But first," She looked at Jason, "I expect Carly to give up little Emily to me in a little while. I don't care if little Emily is her god daughter, I am her great aunt and I need my time with her as well."

Finally the crowd started thinning out at the penthouse. Carly and Maxie left after Emily had went down for a nap.

Monica and even Tracy had gotten around to eating some of the lunch that had been sitting forgotten on the dining table. Aaron had not been the main focus of attention since before his adoptive parent's deaths. He wasn't too comfortable with it coming from virtual strangers even though they were technically his family if he chose to make them his family. He was thankful when Monica's phone started beeping and he could take a break from telling another story about his childhood.

Everyone looked at her expectantly because they were pretty sure it was the paternity results. Aaron didn't think anyone was too worried anymore about them being switched at some point. They had compared notes and didn't feel it happened.

After she looked up from the results on her phone she said, "Everyone is where they are supposed to be. Jason is Jason and Aaron is Aaron. I will forward the results to you Jason in case you want to look them over."

"Do you mind sending them to me as well." They were all surprised to hear Aaron ask. "I just want to see if it is the same tech that I have read about in determining paternity between twins. It can be very complicated and costly."

"Trust me, it is and it was." Monica confirmed. "Sure, I will send you the results as well. From what I understand the test looks at the whole DNA strand and finds mutations and compares those to the child. Even though twins were thought to have identical DNA there are small mutations that occur that make it not so identical."

"All's well that ends well." Tracy said with relief. "I am going to go check in on the boys and peak at little Emily then I am going to be going."

"I think I will join her." Monica excused herself from the table and followed Tracy up the stairs.

"Just let me know when you are ready to head back to the Metro Court." Jason said to Aaron as he started clearing the dishes off the table. "It shouldn't take that long to get this cleared up and maybe we can all go to a movie."

"I don't know about taking Emily to the movies this soon." Sam said with concern. "I don't want her to be crying through the whole thing and ruin it for everybody else."

"If she gets upset I can take her outside." Jason promised. "It might be good for all of us to get out."

"If we are all going to go out I would rather it be to the park." Sam confided. "Not really in the mood for a noisy movie."

"If it is all the same to you," Aaron spoke up. "I think I would rather go back to the Metro Court and get some rest before my flight home tomorrow. With everything that happened yesterday I didn't sleep very well."

"We didn't exactly have a relaxing lunch like I had planned." Jason admitted. "I'm sorry things turned into such a circus."

"We're sorry too." Tracy told them. She smiled brightly at them. "Too make up for it Monica and I want to take the boys home with us for the night. I would like to have little Emily as well but I know you are going to say no so i'm not going to bother."

They all decided that Tracy would take Aaron back to the Metro Court while Monica would take the boys home with her. Since lunch had taken place much later than planned Aaron figured he would just head to bed and eat an early breakfast before Jason took him to the airport.

After everyone had left and Emily woke from her nap Jason and Sam decided to take a walk in the park. The last twenty-four hours had been a major upheaval for both of them. For most of the walk they were both content with the silence. Then all the sudden Jason asked in a humorous tone, "So how weirded out were you to see the two of us side by side?"

"Like I said before," Sam grinned at him. "It was fine since I knew about it ahead of time. But yea, it was weird. However, as much as you two are alike you are different as twin are. I think you are more alike now than you would have been three years ago. You have become more open with your feelings even though you still don't like to talk about them much."

"I just pray that there are no negative ramifications for Michael over ELQ." Jason admitted. "I know I said Michael is a grown man and can take care of himself but a part of me still wants to protect him from anything harming him."

"That is because that is who you are." Sam looked at him lovingly. "You will always want to protect your family and I don't ever want that to change."

Jason looked down at his beautiful wife then as if he remembered something he said, "We need to get home. While the boys are gone I have something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Sam demanded to know.

"You will know when I give it to you." Jason told her as he bent down to giver her a quick kiss her on the lips.

They shared a quiet evening together with Emily. Both of them enjoying giving her a bath and getting her ready for bed. They were blessed that she did sleep most of the night.

Sam had forgotten that he said he had something for her until he walked into their bedroom carrying a small gift box. She held out her hands and motioned him to give it to her.

"I have to tell you a story first." Jason said with a laugh as he held the small box away from her. "You also have to promise not to get angry with me."

"Angry for what?" Sam asked confused.

"I lied to you and myself that day after we found out I was Jason." he started. "I was just so confused about everything and didn't know which way was up."

Instead of answering him, Sam hurriedly reached over and yanked the box out of his hands and pulled the lid off to see the phoenix and the dragon figurines on pillows of tissue paper.

"How do you have these?" Sam asked in astonishment. "I left these at the Noodle Buddha the night of our anniversary in my attempt to let you go."

"I know," Jason told her. "I watched you leave them there and I found myself just staring at them. Something propelled me to them. I didn't understand why but I couldn't leave them there. I convinced myself that I wanted to save them in case you might want Danny to have them someday. I never let myself think too deeply about my feelings for you or the deja vu moments I would have whenever we were together or the dreams I had of you and Danny."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me all of this?" Sam asked not understanding why now. She knew he loved her and he had let his fear of who he might be, then who he was to keep him from acknowledging his feelings for her.

"I was going to give these to you on our wedding night." Jason said as he got in the bed beside her. He pulled her close to him before going on. "After our wedding something always seemed to come up. One disaster after another. Things just settled down enough."

Jason took a deep breath before continuing, "It wasn't just my fear that kept me from acknowledging our connection. It was the guilt I felt for what I had put you though when I took you hostage. I had no right to ask you to help me sort out my feelings for you after I had done that to you."

Sam jumped out of the bed with figurines in hand. Jason watched her place them on top of the dresser. "Now they are where they are supposed to be."

She practically danced back to bed. She looked him in the eyes intently. "Please stop feeling guilty. It is in the past and I forgave you a long time ago. You know you were not responsible for your actions during that time because of Helena. Now let's move forward with the family we have created."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mrs. Morgan." He told her as he took her into his arms and gave her a kiss that left them both breathless.

He figured they had talked about Helena enough for the day so he didn't tell her he was going to find out what happened to him and Jake. They may both be alright now but that could change and he didn't want anymore surprises. Tomorrow was soon enough to talk it over.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had started writing this chapter right after finishing the last one but things got crazy. Except for adding some small detail most of this was written before the last week's episodes ran so any similarities in the writing is purely a coincidence. Maybe you guys will notice what I am talking about. I noticed it when I was editing.**

 **My husband had the bright idea we would give up internet at home for Lent. I will just say that trying to do anything without internet is difficult. I am hoping to be able to post this chapter soon since it was mostly written last weekend (March 4th)**

 **It doesn't always work out going somewhere with free WiFi especially when I have to take my very hyperactive 8 year old.**

Chapter 6

Aaron had always been a planner. He planned everything out after he had made a decision to do something. Every little detail had to be mapped out before he moved forward with his plans. He just had no idea what to plan now.

Basically his whole life was a lie. His adoptive parents bought him from his mother's crazy cousin.

Did that erase all the good they had brought to his life. His new found twin, Jason, didn't believe it did.

When he thought of the events in Jason's life, he should consider himself lucky. His childhood and adulthood had been relatively uneventful. It had been full of happiness and love. Also, his family life had been easy. His wife and his kids were healthy and happy. The kids were easy going. He was proud of all three of them.

He knew Jason was proud of his family as well but they had all went through kidnappings and faked deaths. It was unheard of in his circle of family, friends and work associates.

Not very many of them knew he was adopted. He didn't know how he was going to explain how he gained a brother overnight. He really didn't have to worry to much about that though since they had sold the practice late last year. After the accident they had both been ready to move away and start over somewhere else.

He just didn't think he was ready to pack up his life and family and move to Port Charles anymore. His family still needed a change of scenery but he wasn't sure Port Charles was a fit anymore.

He liked everyone he had met so far but he also knew that many bad and unpredictable events had happened there and were likely to continue happening there. He just didn't think he should risk his family by putting them in the middle of it.

He knew that life was sometimes unpredictable and things happened but it seemed to increase in Port Charles.

He didn't notice at first that the car he had hired to bring him home had turned into the well manicured neighborhood where his family lived. He had been so lost in thoughts of the events of the last couple days.

The kids were out of school for spring break and he hadn't wanted Alex to have to get the three of them out to pick him up from the airport. As the car pulled into the driveway of the two story, four bedroom house he felt like he had been gone longer than just a few days. He almost didn't feel like himself.

He hesitated at the solid wood front door with his suitcase in hand. They should be having lunch by now. He had never had such conflicting feelings before. He had missed his wife and children but he still felt out of place in his own life.

He quietly let himself in and placed his suitcase down in the foyer and made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the door of the kitchen watching his wife and children sitting around the island bar that was in the center of the room eating sandwiches. They were discussing plans to go to the park after lunch.

William suddenly noticed him in the doorway and shouted, "Daddy! Your back! Yea!"

He jumped down from his chair and ran and hugged Aaron. The other two ran after him and threw themselves at their father. The force of the children almost knocked Aaron down. They were all talking at once and he couldn't understand what any of them were saying.

"Now children," Their mother admonished. "Calm down. You will all get a chance to catch up with Daddy. You need to give him some room."

Aaron reached down and picked up their youngest, three year old Gracie, and hugged her tightly. So tightly that she was pulling away from him. He loosened his grip on her and looked at her with a smile. Of the three children Gracie looked the most like Alex. They had the same wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was probably going to be short like Alex as well.

"I missed all of you too." Aaron told them. He looked down at Rose, their middle child. She was such an even mix of the two of them with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He reached out and rubbed William on the head and messed up his short blonde hair. William pulled away from him with a laugh that made his blue eyes sparkle.

"Why don't you guys finish your lunch while I unpack."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat." Alex asked with worry in her voice and in her eyes as she looked at her husband. She knew he hadn't told her everything that had happened during his trip but learning he had a twin brother was enough to throw someone for a loop.

"I had something on the plane." He bent down to give her a quick kiss. "I'll be back down after I get my stuff put away."

He gave her a quick hug, "Don't worry about what happened. We will talk about it later. I want to concentrate on you and the kids for now."

She watched him leave the kitchen. She was still worried but she would follow his lead and put it aside until he was ready to talk about what happened.

He didn't do anything different than he had done numerous times after getting back from a medical conference or any other trip. He put his dirty clothes in the hamper, hung any clean clothes in his closet and put his toiletries away. It just all felt different.

He knew he had to get used to his new reality he just wasn't sure where to start.

He made the decision for the rest of the day he was just going to enjoy his wife and children and not think about it until the next day.

He actually waited until the kids were back in school the following week before he discussed anymore of what happened with Alex. He knew he had made the right decision to focus on his family.

They had much to discuss but the past few days grounded him into what was important. He was still a husband and father and wanted to do what was best for his family. The reasons for their wanting to move were still there but they needed to look at other options.

They really could go anywhere. But he had really wanted to work at General Hospital because of the level of care they provided even if the patient didn't have insurance and couldn't afford to pay. He had really wanted to be a part of that even though there were other hospitals in the country that provided those services but just not the same level he knew he would be able to provide at General Hospital.

He heard Alex getting back from taking the kids to school and knew it was time to tell her about Jason and the Quartermaine's.

She walked into the living room and found him staring at a family photo. It was one that was taken last year before both of their parents had died in the same car wreck.

Their parents had been best friends and they had grown up together for the most part. They had went through various stages of relationships. When they had been children they had been inseparable. Her being a tomboy had helped when he had come up with one scheme or another that usually got the two of them in trouble.

Then when the awkward phase of life happened they had drifted apart for awhile. It had been on both of them. They had lost the comfort zone for a few years.

They didn't reconnect until after he had gotten back from his first year in college. She had been working in the office of his parent's practice. She knew it was their parents way of keeping her out of trouble but she had grown to love it and find a place she could help people.

They had reconnected over their love of helping others.

"What are you thinking about?" Aaron asked her from the couch.

"Our life." She answered him. She didn't realize she had been standing in the doorway for so long. She walked to him and bent down and kissed him in greeting.

"Everything alright with the kids?" He asked her with concern.

"The kids are fine." She reassured him. "But not sure about you though."

He took a deep breath and sighed. He pulled her down beside him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have just been reflecting on how idealistic our life has been." He confessed as he held her tightly. "Until the accident neither one of us has known loss really. Not like Jason and his family have. Most of what happened to them happened because of some feud that started before either of them had been born."

"I will confess that I have been reading up on them." She admitted sadly. "It is horrible that things that happened so long ago has had such a negative effect on their lives now."

"I have to ask though." She said hesitantly. "Is all the hit man references true? I'm not sure I want someone like that around our kids. I know he has kids of his own now but still."

"Honey, he was never actually a hit man." Aaron told her. "He did go after others that were a threat to his family and the business he and his partner have built up for over twenty years. A majority of the time it was considered self defense."

"Self defense!" She scoffed. "Have you already bonded so much with him that you will believe whatever he tells you."

"I think you need to slow down." Aaron said to her. He was surprised by her reaction to his brother. "Jason and I had a long conversation when he drove me to the airport the day I came home. The ball is in my court if I want them to be a part of our family or not. He is not going to force himself on our family. I am more worried about the Quartermaine's."

"I did some reading up on them as well." Alex admitted, even though he shouldn't be surprised they both enjoyed research and reading about real people and events. "Why are you worried about them? I would think they wouldn't want to take the chance you might want to lay claim to a part of ELQ."

Aaron just looked at her in surprise. Not that he should be. She had always possessed a shrewd business mind. That is why she ran the medical office when they had still owned it.

"As a matter of fact," he told her. "That was brought up as a possibility and how it could have a negative effect on Michael. He is our nephew by the way and the CEO. They are going to look into if I would have a claim and it is up to me if I want to claim it for myself and the kids."

"Is that something your interested in doing?" Alex asked him.

"I don't know yet." He sighed. "I don't have any interest in the business side of things; however, the family did just purchase the hospital. It is something I wouldn't mind being involved with. I didn't bring this up with Monica though."

"We have a lot to discuss before we make any final decisions about were we go from here. We have a couple of month before the kids are out of school plus the summer before we need to really make a final decision about where we go from here."

"I think that this morning we should take advantage of having some alone time while the kids are in school." Aaron said to her suggestively moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I agree, Mr. Davidson." Alex said as she stood up pulling him with her. They raced each other up the stairs to their bedroom.

Several hours later, Aaron was reaching in the top of the closet in their bedroom and pulled down a shoe box. He had placed it there after their parents had died. he hadn't been in a hurry to deal with going through their things.

Alex had handled having both houses packed up with personal belonging put in storage until they were ready to go through it. They had went ahead and sold both of the houses and the contents.

Even though they had both been going through the loss of both sets of parents, Alex had stepped up and handled everything. It was no surprise to him though because she was the stronger one in their relationship. He didn't ever see that changing.

He sat on the bed before pulling the lid off the box. It was an old box that his mother had kept important papers. He had found it in a safe in his father's office. He knew a copy of their will was in there along with other envelopes he hadn't gone through yet.

After finding out the circumstances of his birth and the illegal adoption made him hesitate to go through the papers. He was afraid what else he might find in his parents things.

He sat aside the envelope that contained the will. It contained no surprises. Except for money set up in trust funds for each of the children, the remainder of the estate went to him and Alex. He had already taken over his father's practice when his father retired several years before.

He had found several envelopes with photos of him as a baby and various stages of his childhood. When he got to the bottom of the box he found a small envelope with the name of a local bank on it. He opened the envelope and found a key inside that had to be for a safe deposit box. He didn't want to but knew that a trip to the bank needed to be his next step.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trying to still get this chapter done without using the internet much. Most of the writing I have been doing I can do without internet but when it comes time to research and fill in the details it is difficult. I will just be going on memory of what happened when Sam investigated Jason's birth and the distribution Edward's ELQ stock to his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I am also having to guess at some of the story I have already written because I lost it and didn't want to take the time to read it online either. I think I am almost done with this story. I never intended for it to be too long. I might do one more chapter after this. I am not going to do anymore scenes with Aaron meeting other people in his life. Just think it would be too redundant. I think the next chapter is going to be the brothers discussing what happened to Jason and Jack on CI and the resolution to that.**

Chapter 7

Alex opened the front door and saw a young man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He immediately felt familiar to her.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"I am here to see Aaron Davidson." Michael ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Your Michael aren't you?" Alex questioned him. She had been reading more about the Quartermaine's and had went through so much information on the internet all the names and photos had all ran together. But Michael had stood out to her. He had similar features of her husband.

"Yes I am." He looked at her in surprise.

"Aaron isn't here." Alex told him as she motioned for him to come in. "I don't know how long he will be. He said he had an errand to run and he would be right back."

As she led him into the living room she noticed he was carrying a brief case as she motioned for him to have a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked him. She wasn't sure what to do. Her first instinct was to ask him what he was doing there without being asked. But he seemed so nervous and unsure of himself she decided to give him a chance to explain himself.

"No, thank you," He looked at her closely for the first time. "Mrs Davidson, I don't intend to take up very much of Aaron's time."

Something about the way she was looking at him reminded him of Sam. He definitely got the feeling she didn't want him there and she would have no problem kicking him out physically if he said the wrong thing. He wanted to wait for Aaron to arrive before he discussed business. He decided to put the ball in her court.

"Do you have any questions about the Quartermaine's you want to ask me?"

He became even more uncomfortable under her scrutiny. She was just staring at him then she suddenly asked, "How close are you with Jason?"

"He has been like a father to me." He answered without hesitation. "He has been there for me during some of my most difficult times."

"How dependable can a hit man be though?" she asked with disgust.

Michael took a deep breath and counted under his breath like Jason had taught him. He didn't want to loose his temper and not get business taken care of with Aaron. Depending on where the conversation went would determine how well the technique would work.

"Look," Michael began in a calm tone that he didn't feel. "You have done nothing but read newspaper stories about Jason. None of those stories tell how he protected me, my brother and my sister. When my Dad didn't protect us he was always there to rescue us and get us out of bad situations. He is protective, loyal and the best father his kids could have."

"Also," Michael continued emphatically. "He was NOT and is not a hit man. He never took contracts to kill anyone."

"But he did work for your father, Sonny," Alex said stubbornly. "He did remove people your father thought was a threat."

"If they were threats to our family I am sure he did, as you say, remove them. All the good he has done to protect my family outweighs any of the bad he has done." Michael told her plainly. "I know we are not going to agree. Maybe you need to see it with your own eyes."

"What are you suggesting?" Alex asked with trepidation.

Michael pulled out his tablet computer out of a side compartment on his briefcase. He was swiping quickly to find what he was looking for. "Here," he held out the tablet for her to take from her. "See for yourself."

She took the tablet from him, not sure what she was looking at. She saw it was a video. She decided it wouldn't hurt to see what Michael wanted to show her.

"I will warn you," Michael said to her with a grin. "It is long. It is a compilation of videos and photos from my childhood that my mother had and ends with the recent Easter egg hunt."

The first images were a shock because they were before Jason's accident that gave him a new face. It was like seeing her husband with one of their children. He was standing at a window holding the baby where the baby could see out. He was carrying on a one sided conversation with the baby. Then there were snapshots in the video. The video seemed to jump forward a few years and it very quickly jumped to more recent times with the change to his face. There were other people in the video that were familiar to her from her internet research.

As the video went on, there were fewer photos and more actual video. It illustrated the quick changes in technology that occurred over the course of Michael's life span. It also illustrated the change in personality as well as Jason's changed face. He was more playful and affectionate. He was a man who had come back from the dead basically and he was enjoying the life he had with his family.

When the video ended she handed it back to Michael and said, "There is no doubt he went through a major change and not just his face."

"He loves us all the same though." Michael told her.

"I noticed this is mostly footage and photos of the two of you except for toward the end. Then it is film footage of him with his sons with you only occasionally in there. You took the time to gather all of these memories of mostly him and you. Why did you do that?"

"Originally I started putting the older stuff together for him when he didn't remember who he was." he told her sadly. "I wanted to show him that he hadn't been a bad person just because he worked for my father."

"So he had a problem dealing with the fact that he worked for your father." She said with interest.

"He still does," Michael told her. "Otherwise, he would have started working for my dad again after he got his memory back. But he didn't."

"But he has remained friends with him." She challenged.

"Yes they are," Michael confirmed. "You don't spend the better part of twenty years having each others back and not form a lasting bond."

"No I guess not." She admitted.

They both looked up at the front door as they heard keys in the lock. They both stood as they watched Aaron walk into the living room.

Michael stared at Aaron in awe. Even being prepared and knowing that Aaron looked like Jason before the plastic surgery, he was still taken aback.

Aaron stared back at Michael, taking in their similar features and height. He had seen photos of him at Jason's house so he knew who he was. He just didn't know what he was doing there in his house.

"Sorry about just showing up." Michael responded first. "I don't mean to intrude. I promised Jason I would give you some time before I came to talk business with you but something came up to change those plans."

"What changed?" Aaron asked him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I was out of town on business when some one from the Port Charles media contacted me to let me know they are running a story about you. The headline is going to be 'Lost Quartermaine found!' When this story breaks it could cause a panic with companies we do business with. They will see ELQ as an unstable business because true ownership will come into question."

"But I don't want anything to do with ELQ." Aaron insisted.

"Our business partners do not know that." Michael told him. "If I can get out in front of this I can show a united front and it will calm them down."

"What do you suggest?" Aaron asked as he motioned for Michael to take a seat back on the couch.

"Well as luck would have it," Michael began. "We had an informal board meeting and came up with a plan we were going to present to you anyway."

Aaron watched as Michael reached for his brief case. Then he asked, "Why didn't Jason call me and give me a heads up on what was going on?"

Michael looked up from his open briefcase, "I didn't call him to tell him. He is going through therapy to find out what happened to Jake and him on that island. I didn't want to worry him with this, especially when we had already worked out somewhat of a solution."

"Right now," Michael continued. "He is only talking to Sam and Jake's mom about what happened to them. When he is ready I am sure he will let us know what happened."

Aaron just nodded in agreement. He had learned that early on that Jason didn't like talking about stuff too much especially when the situation was highly emotional. He didn't have a problem with Jason not sharing his experiences with him. They may be twins but they hadn't known each other that long. He was sure that Jason wouldn't be talking to him at all about anything except for the fact that they were twin brothers.

Michael pulled out a packet of papers and changed a little. He quickly became all business.

"The majority share holders appreciate that you do not want any ELQ stock for yourself. I have papers for you to sign that state that fact. However," Michael continued before Aaron could respond. "We have decided to put shares aside for each of your children. The details are in this packet of papers. I want to leave these with you to look over."

"That is very generous of all of you." Aaron didn't know how to respond.

"We all agreed it is what grandfather and grandmother would have wanted." Michael told him as he was packing up his briefcase. "They both would have been so happy to know about you."

Michael stood up and offered Aaron his hand to shake.

"I will be getting out of your hair," Michael told them. "I have intruded enough and I apologize again for that. It just couldn't be helped and it needed to be done sooner rather than later."

"I am actually glad you came, Michael." Aaron told him as they walked to the door. "Jason and Sam love you very much and have faith in you. I am willing to trust that."

"I appreciate that." Michael told him as they reached the front door. "I don't mean to rush but please get back with me as soon as possible. I attached a business card with all my contact information with the contracts. When you have made a decision we can go over any revisions you may have."

"I will look over the papers tonight and I will get with you first thing in the morning." Aaron told him as he opened the door.

"Welcome to the family." Michael said in parting as he walked through the door.

As he expected, Alex was combing through the contract when he returned to the living room.

Knowing she had the legal mind in the family he asked her, "What do you think?"

"You were right," she answered. "It is a generous contract, but it is up to you. Are you sure you don't want your own any share of the ELQ pie?"

"I am very sure," he answered definitively. "I am not even sure I want them to set aside anything for the kids. They don't need it."

"Maybe they don't," Alex replied. "But it is their heritage. They should have something of it for no other reason."

He took the contract from her and started skimming the pages and stopped at the break down of money involved if the kids were to receive the promised shares.

"They definitely don't need this much." Aaron said with determination. "I think they can get half the amount of shares that is listed here. That way they have a piece of their heritage and a foot in the door if they want to become involved in it when they are older.

"The kids will be home soon and we have other things to talk about." Aaron told her. "I left what was in the safe deposit box in the car. It was a journal detailing our birth and how my parents came to adopt me. It was their confession letter to me I guess."

"Tell me about it." she encouraged.

"Jason had already been taken out of the room to be cleaned up and examined before I was born. Susan Moore had passed out and never knew she had another child. Just the mare fact that I was born about thirty minutes after Jason is the reason I was taken."

"Did she just take you because your birth mother didn't know anything about you?" She questioned. She knew he was disturbed by what he had read in the journal. "I know I can read the journal for myself but I think you need to tell me what she wrote."

"The woman who was with Susan, a woman named Heather Webber came up with the idea apparently." He continued after she proded him. "Heather was her birth coach and cousin. She was going on about them not having the money to care for one child much less two. Mother wrote that she asked her if Susan would be willing to part with one of us. She went on to write that Heather convinced her that Susan would fight to keep both of us and it was better if Susan didn't know about me.

She told herself for years that she had done the right thing. Both of them still struggled with it. I could never tell they struggled with anything. They always seemed so happy with each other and our lives. They hide this well. the only time they came close to tipping their hands were when I asked if they knew how to get into contact with my birth mother when I got curious about what she was like and why she had given me up.

I put their nervousness down to thinking I wasn't happy with them and wanted to go live with her or something. It never occurred to me that they were hiding something like this.

She writes that she didn't know about all my other family. She just thought I had the brother. She wrote that Heather told her that our father didn't want anything to do with any of us and they wouldn't be getting any support from him.

It was only after I asked about Susan that Mother did try to find her. But when she found out she was dead and that Jason had been raised by our father she paniced and didn't tell anyone except for Dad of course. They decided not to tell anyone because Jason was in boarding school by then and they figured Alan would just send me there as well."

He finally came back to himself and began seeing Alex again instead of his mother writing the journal.

"I think after Jason gets his memories settled I will take the journal to him. It is part of his past as well as mine."

"Why don't we discuss the ELQ stock and your reluctance to take any of it even any for the kids." Alex knew he had to take a break from talking about his adoptive parents. Distracting him with ELQ business would have to do for now.

"Until we can feel like we are part of that family I will not be comfortable with an inheritance from someone I didn't know. I don't care if he was my grandfather."

"To feel like part of the family we will have to start spending time with them and getting to know them other than newspaper stories." Alex pointed out.

"I actually have another idea about becoming a part of their family." Aaron told her. "We can discuss it after the kids are in bed. They should be home soon."

It seemed to take extra time to get the kids to bed. Aaron didn't know if they sensed his sadness and it was unsettling to them or if it was something else. He knew that they each had their reservation about moving away and they had lost all of their grandparents in one careless moment.

It was what made him reconsider moving to Port Charles or at least somewhere close by.

"Hello, Michael," he said. "Sorry it is so late but I have a counter offer for you that I am emailing to you right now."

"Are you sure about this?" Michael asked after he read the email.

"Yes," he replied. "We are very sure."

"Ok then," Michael replied with surprise. "Let me run it by the family first thing in the morning and I will get back with you with new contracts."


End file.
